Love at first sight isn't always right
by palinxpassion
Summary: Edward meets Bella and is terrified. Bella meets Edwards and falls for him. What does Bella have to do to finally her childhood crush fall in love with her.
1. When we first met

_So this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. This first chapter might be generic to what you've read sorry… BUT I promise you later it will be original since some of the stuff that will happen later on will be based on my personal experiences. (Luckily I'm a huge klutz and go to an all girl school where we don't think before we speak) If you are confused or just basically don't get what is going on PLEASE TELL ME. Lots of love. Cela (which is really my name… not trying to rip off Bella Stephanie )_

Disclaimer: SM owns all. 

First Impressions

EPOV

_Reminiscing on how he first met Bella when he was 5. Alice is 6 and Emmett is 7. They are not adopted. _

I first met Isabella Swan when I was 5 years old and she scared me.

My family and I had moved to Forks Washington from Chicago. A place where the sun hardly appeared and the color green overlapped everything. It was our first day here in this small town. Emmett and my sister Alice were helping my mother Esme unpack our boxes in the house while I sat on the footsteps watching my father Carlisle remove stuff from the U-haul truck.

After a while I dozed off and took a nap. But it didn't last long because she appeared.

The sound of a door being slammed open and the sound of footsteps took me away from my dreams. I sat up and saw across the street a girl my age wearing a navy blue turtleneck with tan overalls running to our house. Did I say my house, no she was running towards _me._ Scared to death I did what any five year old boy would do, run and hide behind my father.

Without wasting time this girl intruded on us.

"Hi! I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I live across the street with my mommy Renee and my daddy Charlie. I've been waiting for you guys to come all week!"

She pretty much yelled this at us. Her voice terrified me.

Opening my eyes warily I then analyzed this girl and noticed she had brown hair pulled into a ponytail with matching brown eyes. Her overalls had dirt on it and her shoes were caked with mud. She was definitely a tomboy. The last tomboy I dealt with shoved me off the swing and scarred my knee. No I was not looking forward to being this girls new neighbor.

I remember my father glancing at me with an amused expression.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward" my father chuckled.

I slowly moved away from my dad and politely held out my hand, but instead she jumped and hugged me with all her might.

I tried pushing her off me so I wouldn't stain my shirt but she didn't get the hint. Plus she was sniffing me… How awkward.

After my third attempt I heard loud laughter which could only come from Emmett.

"So _Eddie_ who's your girlfriend" After that she stopped hugging me and moved a couple steps away from me.

I in return glared at Emmett. But secretly inside I was glad to have her off of me. I really didn't like her smelling me.

"I'm not his girlfriend" she replied while her face turned bright red.

"Who's not Edwards girlfriend?"

My sister Alice appeared wearing a pale pink dress with a bat black sweater. Her black hair was spiky and had a matching pink beret clipped on one of the strands. As soon as she saw Isabella's overalls she cringed.

Before Isabella could say anything her mom appeared looking flushed.

"Bella how many times have I told you not to run off… Hi I'm Renee your new neighbor. I'm sorry if Bella scared you. You see she's been excited that someone her age lives close by. I told her to wait for me but as you see she doesn't have any patience and…."

Using this as my opportunity to escape, I slowly walked to my house but Isabella caught me. As I looked directly in her eyes she blushed.

Before I could ask her why she was so red her mom called her and she walked away dazed, while I walked inside confused.

That was the day I became very confused with girls.

BPOV

When I first met Edward Cullen he took my breathe away.

I was so excited to meet the new neighbors and what my mom called him "my potential friend". For weeks I waited for them to arrive. So when I saw the U-Haul truck, I flipped out and ran to across the street without realizing that I had dirt all over my overalls.

As soon as I reached the house my heart stopped. There sitting on the footsteps was a boy my age wearing khaki pants and a white polo shirt. He had bronze hair with emerald green eyes. When he saw me he ran to his father who was wearing the exact same outfit as him.

Hoping to get his attention I yelled out "Hi! I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I live across the street with my mommy Renee and my daddy Charlie. I've been waiting for you guys to come all week!"

His father smiled "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward"

The beautiful boy I noticed looked a bit afraid and was watching me closely. He moved away from his father cautiously and held out his hand. He looked so scared so I gave him a hug to prove I wasn't terrifying. (Looking back that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.) But as soon as my arms wrapped around his body I noticed he smelled nice. Like rain and the forest. Lost in his smell I didn't notice anything else until his brother started laughing hysterically.

"So _Eddie_ who's your girlfriend"

I was mortified and realized that his dad _and _brother had noticed me smelling him.

As I saw Emmett I saw that he had curly brown hair and was tall for his age. His face held a goofy grin as I backed away.

"I'm not his girlfriend" I replied timidly while feeling my face burn up.

"Who's not Edwards girlfriend?" replied a pixie like person. I noticed she was the girlie type since she wore a pink dress and was walking gracefully.

But as I opened my mouth my mom cut me off.

"Bella how many times have I told you not to run off. Hi I'm…"

I started ignoring her when she was introducing herself because I noticed Edward walking slowly to his house. Without thinking I followed him and grabbed his hand. As I looked up I became lost in his green eyes and blushed. My mom dragged me away from him while I was still dazed from his good looks.

That was the day I started dreaming about Edward Cullen. The day I began my crush on this beautiful bronze haired boy. The day that changed my life all together.


	2. First Grade

_Just to let you know this is E and B telling this story when they are in high school sorry that I didn't mention that earlier._

EPOV

Unfortunately in a town as small as Forks there was no way avoiding her. So as soon as school started, I was forced to be in the same class as Isabella. The minute I walked in the door to Mrs. Moore's class I knew I was dead meat.

"EDWARD YOU ARE HERE" she squealed. She then ran towards me and practically threw me down on the floor like a football player. Mrs. Moore tried explaining me this was some sort of "welcoming hug". Welcoming hug!?!?! This girl was scaring the crap out of me! Not only was she making sure I was scared half the time, she got the whole class to pester me for the rest of the year.

Pretty soon I had the whole class singing

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage.

After arriving home from my terrible first day of school, did I get peace and quiet?

No.

Because I had accidentally left Alice's jewelry box in Chicago(which left her devastated and didn't allow her to accessorize), she told Emmett about my incident at the dinner table.

"So _Eddie, _hows your girlfriend?"

No he never let me forget that. Even through middle school _and _high school Emmett would sometimes subtly bring back the memories.

After that day all I wanted Isabella Swan to do was leave me alone. Let me have some _space. _

My first year in town was a disaster.

BPOV

I anticipated the first day of First Grade. Edward Cullen would _have _to be in my class. Him and his beautiful bronze hair would be there along with his nature like smell. So the minute he stepped into Mrs. Moore's classroom I couldn't control my enthusiasm.

"EDWARD YOU ARE HERE" and I basically pounced him. It wasn't my fault that we landed on the floor, I kind of tripped. I usually hated being a klutz but that one time I was actually thanking God with all my might for allowing me to be this clumsy. I was on top of him and I took in the scent of the rain.

I enjoyed first grade. It was one of my happier times in Elementary School.

Before Renee and Charlie started fighting. It was all because he appeared.

Distracting me into a fantasy. Ignoring the reality.

_So does the plot make any sense at all? _

_Hugs and Smiles, C._


	3. AN

_Sorry but I just wanted to say that I won't be updating for a bit because I want to finish at least ten chapters. _

_Hugs and smiles_

_C._


	4. Love

_Sorry that the chapters are super short… It's because the younger years aren't as important. _

Fifth Grade

_So basically this is 4 years later and Edward knows that Bella is crushing over him hard but she bugs him a lot so he tries to find a way to get rid of her. _

EPOV

Second and Third grade didn't get any better. She was still hot on my trail every time I turned around. Fourth grade wasn't any better.

So when fifth grade arrived I was losing patience. Even though Esme and Carlisle taught me to be a gentleman, I needed to give her a hint I was not interested. That she wasn't my type.

So I plotted and plotted and plotted. And finally it came to me.

I took action.

And I asked Lauren Mallory out.

To really appreciate the brilliance of this Isabella hated Lauren. They were practically sworn enemies. I didn't know what Isabella had against her honestly. I mean she's nice, she's friendly, has nice hair. What's not to like? So we would sit next to each other at lunch and talk. Hold hands during recess. Lauren was like a repellent to Isabella so I finally had some peace.

Then Lauren took things to seriously. She told everyone, including Isabella we were in _love. _Pretty soon they got into a serious catfight. While Lauren was recovering from serious scratches in the nurses office Emmett, who was in on it, told her the details to my plan. He of course later on denied it but it was obvious.

That afternoon I had to go to the principles office who interrogated me like a criminal with Lauren sitting right next to me crying her heart out. But I didn't cop out to anything. I kept telling her I was sorry and that I didn't really understand what had happened. Finally she let me go.

But then I had Lauren following me for a week all teary eyed and it was basically worse than having Isabella around. It finally washed over when Lauren officially dumped me and started going out with Tyler Crowley. And I was back to square one.

BPOV

The rest of my primary school years consisted of following Edward Cullen around. Kay I know I sound like a stalker but I couldn't help myself. Renee and Charlie had been fighting more and more that I needed to be distracted. He was the answer. Sometimes I could get lost into his green eyes. No one realized it but sometimes they changed into different shades of green. When he was happy they were like emeralds. When he was sad they looked like the sea. And when he was angry they turned into a forest green.

I always felt as if his eyes were mine in a way. As if I only knew the secret to those colors.

By the time we got into fifth grade I had learned to control myself a bit. I watched, thought, and dreamed a bit. But when I heard that vile Lauren Mallory was going out with him I flipped.

Lauren Mallory is basically a ninny. **(ugh I hate using a sexist term)**

She's vain and cared way too much about her hair than the world. Plus she's a backstabbing gossip who tells one person one thing and the opposite to the other. Yes she's the diva of drama. So when she announced to everyone that she and _my _Edward were in love, I was pissed.

That pushy little princess did not deserve to hold hands with him! Sometimes during lunch when they'd go on their walks I'd see Edward glance back and see him looking at _me. _Then it dawned on me, he needed help!

Without thinking I got her in a headlock and twisted her arm in a hammerlock. I continued this until a teacher arrived at the scene to make me stop. I told my side to the principle before she went in. The principle in return instead told me to let people deal with their own problems. The next day Lauren arrived at school and got everyone whispering about me. I didn't care though.

Edward ignored her the rest of the year.


	5. middle school

_I kind of realized I'm being vague in these chapter but that's because everything I have planned out is for the later chapters in high school so don't give up on me._

EPOV

In middle school things got better. She left me alone at school a lot more, but still crushed on me. At home things got worse. Alice became her best friend meaning she came to my house almost every day. By the time eight grade hit she was kind of like another member of the family. My parents adored her, Alice thought of her as a sister, and Emmett found her amusing. But she still bugged me.

Sometimes at night I wished that she'd go away forever and make life easier for me. Emmett consistently taunted me about her pure infatuation with me. Alice would continually badger me on _why _I didn't feel the same way. I just wanted a normal life.

That was all I wanted.

I didn't know what was going on at Isabella's home. I didn't know that Renee's vacation in Phoenix was actually permanent. No I didn't know that she was diffident and depressed. If I had known those things I probably wouldn't have said anything to her.

My wish came true in the end.

BPOV

I never really talked to Alice in primary school. She had always been to girlie for me and hung around with Lauren. But when middle school came along I learned she was kind of a nerd like me. We both enjoyed reading classic literature. We were both liked the same bands and celebrities in pop culture. She was kind of like the sister I never had.

I trusted with her with everything including the fights my mom and dad were having. The real truth to Renee's "vacation". That's why she always let me come over to her house. And by the eighth grade I was kind of like another Cullen. At home with Charlie all I felt was cold pain. But with the Cullen's I just felt loved.

But then he shattered my heart. So I had to go.


	6. I MET KELLAN LUTZ

APOLOGY AGAIN

Hey guys I have finals coming up and I am so sorry but the chapters need to be edited and IM FREAKED

PLUS IM NOT LYING I MET KELLAN LUTZ  
I ALMOST DIED  
I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH

AND HE HUGGED ME

AND I TOLD HIM HE WAS HOTTER THAN ROB PAT AND HE LAUGHED HE WAS SO SWEET TOO GAHHHH


End file.
